


A picture is worth a thousand words

by Kayim



Category: Leverage, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: In the time known as "before-Jake", Eliot would never have considered spending a full day sitting on the couch reading.





	A picture is worth a thousand words

In the time known as "before-Jake", Eliot would never have considered spending a full day sitting on the couch reading. He liked to read, but it was usually limited to a brief 20-minute period in bed before falling asleep, or while on a plane journey (when he wasn't pretending to be a pilot, a flight attendant or an air marshall). It was always done while waiting for something else.

But then Jake had come exploding into his life, and now he found himself curled up on one end of the sofa with a murder-mystery that he'd solved three chapters ago, while Jake sat at the other end with a stack of graphic novels he was working his way through. They were both sitting with their bare feet up, close enough together that they Jake's feet tickled his own every time either of them moved.

Occasionally, Eliot would look up and see his ... whatever Jake was.... smiling to himself, his eyes darting across the page as he studied the images. Eliot had always assumed comic books (sorry, graphic novels, he corrected himself) were the type of thing you glanced at, read the words, and you were done in a few minutes. He was fascinated with how intently Jake was staring at the pages.

Eventually Eliot put his own book down on the floor, unconcerned about losing his place, and nudged Jake with his toes.

"So, you going to share?"

Jake beamed at him and handed over a thin book with brightly-colored superheroes shown on the front.

"Fantastic Four?" Eliot asked, a little dubiously. He wasn't sure he was into super powers and spandex - at least not in this context.

Jake kept smiling. "Trust me. You're going to love Johnny Storm."


End file.
